


X & Y

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: *I'm diving off the deep end.You become my best friend.I wanna love you but I don't know if I can.*





	X & Y

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skiskimoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiskimoon/gifts).



*I'm diving off the deep end.  
You become my best friend.  
I wanna love you but I don't know if I can.*

"Lukas." His gentle voice came out of the cell phone held in Lukas Podolski's left hand. Seconds before, Lukas had made great efforts to pull it out of his god-damn-full bag which was filled with souvenirs of his last match-his number 10 jersey, a flag of Köln, presents from fans and friends, and a rather big bunch of flowers shoved to one side. Among them was a framed photo of Bastian Schweinsteiger kissing his cheek. They were laughing on the pitch of 2014 World Cup Final. A great night, Lukas thought to himself, those good old days…

"Lukas?" On the other end of the phone, Bastian Schweinsteiger called his name again.

"Hi, Basti."He replied unconsciously, "How's the weather in England?"

"I'm not in England." Bastian laughed. "I got back to Germany these days and I'm really looking forward to America. As you know it's full of sunshine there, while in England sunshine is a fucking luxury…"

"Yeah it is." He agreed. "Turkey is also very sunny. Ever considered coming here?"

"Ana didn't want to. Besides, they say you're leaving yourself, aren't ya? So what's the point of me going? There won't even be a guide to show me around."

"You can always come for sightseeing and I guarantee that if you pay I'll be your perfect guide." He joked.

"Oh come on man, I'll never pay you. Did you get hit in the head with a ball and become stupid?"

They both burst into laughter.

"So now it seems that I should congratulate you on that wonderful goal Luki."

"And it seems that I should thank you for that."

"Then I'll accept your gratitude."

"You bastard." Lukas smiled, "Why you didn't come? I kept looking for you."

"Kinda busy you know. There are so much to do before heading to America. And I thought you didn't care about me being there or not. I…I'm sorry."

"Why did you say sorry? There's no point apologizing. And I really mean it Basti. Don't be sorry. I got your phone call and that's enough for me." He tried to ease his friend away from that meaningless anxiety.

"You know what, when I saw your goal I even thought I was back to ten years ago and next minute you would come and hug me as we used to." A long silence, Bastian said quietly.

"I wished I could." Lukas replied. "By the way, can you believe they gave me a photo of us kissing on the pitch again?"

"Aw they are so boring!" Bastian laughed. "But that photo is brilliant. I love it."

"Me too." Lukas agreed. "It can always remind me of those good old days. It's kinda weird thinking about never playing for the national team from now on."

"You will get used to it." Bastian said with a convincing tone. "And we can still be fans of the team."

"You're right." But I still want to play with you Basti. I want to get back to that morning when you let the cameraman into the room and woke me up. I want to get back to that summer when we raised our heads and saw the fireworks in Stuttgart together. I want to get back to the day we finally held our own World Cup Trophy. Even those bitter memories are becoming sweet. That missed penalty, those lost games, those days in Munich…Lukas thought to himself and closed his eyes.

"Ana is calling me Luki and I have to go." Bastian said. Lukas heard Ana's voice. "Hi Lukas. Congratulations for your final game with the national team. Sorry for interrupting you and Basti but I have to talk to him about something."

"Of course okay. And how are you these days?"

"Very well thank you. Do you have anything else with Basti?"

"Nothing more, just hang up and that will be fine."

The call was ended. Lukas gripped the phone tightly in his hand.

"There's one more thing. I…I love you, Basti."he sighed into the cold air of the early spring, into the cold disconnect tone of the phone. He spoke to HIS Basti and he spoke to no one. He put down his cell phone.


End file.
